Switch
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: The war has passed and the day has come. Sasuke dies leaving behind sad friends... but there's a problem in the afterlife. He can't pass because he doesn't know love, and to be fair, Kami changed him in a female. The world has changed and so has Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto… **

**Hey, this is a new story I came up with. I will issue the full description in the next chapter, not because I don't know what, but because it's a surprise ******** … until then enjoy**

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks_**'**

"dialog"**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Death is only the beginning **

_Shinobi_… and _war, these two words that always go together. _ War for land, for food, for ethics, for righteousness, for money, for revenge, even for love, that is how war is. It always follows a cause and effect.

This was the 4th Great Ninja War, and unlike others, this was a war for peace. But this story is not about the war, this story takes place right before the war ended.

We find the hero of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki and the avenger of Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, facing the most dangerous shinobi the world had ever seen, Madara Uchiha, who with what remained of his power unleashed the bijuu on the world. The bijuu eventually merged with Madara allowing the madman to gain unprecedented power.

Anyone would have died, and most of the weaker did, even these two great warriors would have died, if not for the efforts of their personal medics, Sakura Haruno and Karin who both saved their lives and closed their wounds.

They were weary and exhausted, the fight had gone on for hours, and for most of it, the immortal Madara had the advantage, but in the last hour, even he showed signs of fatigue from overuse on the chakra because his body couldn't withstand the mixture of chakra.

Right now the heroes were catching their breaths and trying to figure out what their options were.

"Damn… shit… damn… doesn't this guy have any weakness?" asked the sage catching his breath.

"He does… even if he hides it… his last movements were more sluggish then before. It means that either he's underestimating us or he's damaged as well…" answered Sasuke.

"Kuuusoo… this is the hardest fight I ever fought." Returned Naruto.

"Yeah… we have to need a plan. His speed and strength, not to mention his chakra have increased a lot, and the intangibility jutsu he uses, makes any attacks that do go in, worthless. He can also put out my **Amaterasu**" Returned Sasuke.

"Taking on such an opponent is suicide. We should have left when we had the chance, Sasuke." Spoke Karin.

"Sooner or later, all of us would have had to face him. We have a better chance if we stick together." Returned Sakura.

"Jeez… what a pain in the ass." Returned the red haired kunoichi.

"Alright, so taijutsu and ninjutsu won't work on him, that only leaves Genjutsu." Returned Sakura.

"Yeah, but even that is almost impossible. The Sharingan can see through most genjutsu. I'd have to use **Tsukiyomi** on him, but I think he'll see through it." answered Sasuke.

The others signed in defeat, it really felt hopeless.

Naruto suddenly got an idea. "Wait, I think I know how to make the genjutsu stronger!" he started telling them the idea and all listened intently.

After a while, they all jumped from their hiding place and faced their foe.

"Looks like you decided to fight to the very end. Quite honorable indeed." Spoke Madara taking his stance.

He started firing fireballs at them and chakra extended hands, but the boys avoided each hit. Neither attacked with any ninjutsu, both avoided or tried some basic taijutsu attack.

Meanwhile the girls looked from the rocks.

"How much longer?!" asked Karin, impatient looking at the clone who was in a lotus position.

"Let him focus! It takes a little time. And yelling will only make it longer." Returned Sakura sharply.

In half a minute the clone's eye shot open and golden eyes pierced Karin's gaze. It popped in a cloud right after.

Naruto felt the sudden change and his eyes turned golden, he entered sage mode and approached Sasuke. "Ready!"

"Got it." Sasuke closed his eyes and in a few seconds his eyes changed into his Mangekyo Sharingan. He charged chakra and ran as fast as possible in Madara's direction.

"Charging head on?! You are underestimating me!!" screamed the man preparing a handsign. But he quickly had to avoid a punch from his teammate that appeared pretty close to him.

Jumping back 10 meters to put some distance between them, Sasuke was closing in on him.

Madara jumped up in the air and screamed "LET's SEE YOU DODGE THIS!!" he spit a huge fireball at them, and both seamed to shaken to move.

It was over, Madara won. He turned to look at took a good look around at what was to come.

"Huh, you almost had me… Sasuke. But you know I have enough experience with even the simple Sharingan to see a genjutsu." The world around him started to blur and a transparent image of Sasuke's face appeared.

"I guess you saw it coming…" returned Sasuke with his Mangekyo Sharingan visible.

"Good try, though. Right before I jumped you placed it on me… but it won't work…" returned Madara with a smirk. He looked around but the jutsu wasn't yet released, which made Madara curious. "What's going on? The genjutsu should have dropped!" asked Madara curiously.

"I guess Naruto was right. Senjutsu really does improve all jutsu." Smirked Sasuke.

"What!?" screamed Madara.

Not sooner was that said that a blur behind Sasuke started to appear. It started to clear revealing Naruto in sage mode holding his hands on either side of Sasuke's head.

"It can't be…" before his eyes widened. Naruto entered sage mode while fighting and allowed Sasuke to use Tsukiyomi on Madara while Naruto channeled and harmonized Sage chakra in Sasuke's head and eyes so as to strengthen the Genjutsu. It was a combination jutsu. But why? "…unless" it soon downed on Madara that without his concentration, he would remain solid.

Back in the rocks, another Naruto(the real one) was holding his right arm in front and left over it channeling wind chakra in it. "Alright, come on! Let's finish this!" he said as both Karin and Sakura started channeling their chakra into his arm while he was doing the same with the wind and sage chakra.

"This had better work!" sneered Karin.

By the time they were done, both girls were too tired, and Naruto held his original jutsu in hand. This was the last stand; it was all or nothing…

Madara tried and tried to release the jutsu and though he was making progress since Sasuke's right eyes started bleeding, it was slow. He fought harder and harder until finally he was free…

"AHHHHH!!!" screamed Naruto pushing the attack full on releasing it in just 7 feet away from Madara.

"NOOOO!!!" screamed the Uchiha, as his body was hit by the jutsu head on in the midsection.

The pulse from the attack pushed the teens back and feel over each other with Sasuke falling on Naruto. After a half a minute… it was over… no one could say anything… everyone was too shocked…

It worked… it actually worked… they………… had………… won.

"… it… worked." Blurted out Naruto. "We won…" he finished.

"… yeah." Finished Sasuke.

"YATTAAA!!!" screamed Naruto loud and happy.

Even Sasuke made couldn't hold back the smile. It worked… teamwork won.

Both boys managed to drag themselves back to the girls who were barely able to stand themselves.

"D-did it work?" Sakura forced out.

"Yeah, we blew that guy's ass to history…" smiled Naruto.

Both girl immediately felt a huge weight being lifted off their shoulders and both released themselves to the fatigue and fell on the their asses on the ground. It really didn't matter whether it was ladylike or not… they won.

"Finally… it's over." Spoke Sasuke feeling relief after a long time.

"Yeah… we rock." Finished Naruto bringing smiles out of everyone. "Let's go home…"

"… home. I think it's too late for me" returned the Uchiha reminding everyone of the reality, of how he is now a missing nin, and the other nations will want him dead.

"No way! Konoha will always be your home!" returned Naruto.

"It's too late Naruto. If I return, everyone knows that I am a missing nin, that I joined both Orochimaru and Akatsuki… even if I am forgiven, the other nations will want me dead, and Konoha will be put in danger…" returned Sasuke knowing the full implications.

Sakura felt discouraged and Karin didn't know what to feel.

"Then, when we return to Konoha, I'll become Hokage and convince everyone to forgive you." Said the blond with a smile.

"What will you say that is forgivable?" asked his best friend.

"How about the truth? I'll tell them that you are the hero that helped save the world…"

Everyone was petrified. Sakura felt a sense of happiness that felt strange to her overwhelm her. Naruto really knew how to turn everything around.

Sasuke answered with his smirk. "Huh… always with your way, Hokage this and that, going all out, even if it's impossible… that's just like you… dobe."

Naruto responded with his own smirk… "That's right… I always have my way… teme."

This brought smiles on all their faces and relief. The war was over, and they could go home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. "…ugh… Leaving… so… soon?"

It was that voice, that powerful voice that emanated power.

I-impossible, Uchiha Madara still lived.

They turned to the massive crater and caught a glimpse of a body on the ground, or what remained of it. Half of the body was mangled and ripped apart but the eyes and face not.

"…I-impossible…" blurted out Naruto.

"What does it take to take this monster down?" asked Karin out loud.

"… You don't have to worry about that… death is near." Finished Madara coughing blood. "…Just a little while longer…"

"It's over, we won. Just give it a rest… your plan is over, your Akatsuki are gone, your power can't save you anymore… we won." Answered Sasuke.

"… yes, it has come to this… I still can't believe… that even after all this time… I still… lost… this is the destiny of shinobi…" finished Madara.

"…" the others didn't really know how to respond, they waited and listened Madara saying his last words. But Sasuke knew this wasn't just it…

"Shinobi, born in the dark, live in the dark and will eventually return to the dark… That is the ninja way… we all return to it… so...… COME WITH ME IN THE DARK!!… **AMATERASU!!!**" In an instant a huge mass of black fire left Madara's eyes, heading right to the tired ninjas that simply didn't have the power to fight back or avoid it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………"SUSANOO!!"

The fires hit but nothing burned. They opened their eyes and to their astonishment, they were inside a spiritual body that protected them from the fires. Turning around they saw Sasuke forcing every bit of power he had left to hold the jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed both Karin. "Don't! In your condition, using the jutsu could kill you."

"What!?" screamed both Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke didn't seam to listen to them as he forced all his will power in the now bleeding eyes. "NO! It will not end here!!" He concentrated his eyes more and the flames seamed to die out. "AHHH!!" He pushed all his effort into it, feeling all his chakra leaving him.

In a last effort, the flames finally went out but as soon as they did, Sasuke feel on his back, motionless.

The others ran to him and started checking him out. Both Sakura and Karin went to work to heal his body but after a full half a minute the light started to dim out.

"…Karin… Sakura… stop. You've done enough…" he said silently.

"What the hell are you talking about!? You'll make through it!" screamed Naruto feeling the tears in his eyes gathering.

"…Yes! After all this time, we can't loose you again!!...." finished Sakura. "… we just can't."

"Like hell I'd give up!" screamed Karin.

"… we're all out of chakra… I can tell that even without the Sharingan… stop, it's over for me." Returned Sasuke.

"Sasuke, WHY!? WHY does it have to end like this!?" screamed Naruto.

"…It's okay, Naruto… I'm glad, I don't regret it. "

By this time, Karin and Sakura both were crying their eyes out; Naruto was beyond pissed and sad "DAMN IT!!! damn it! damn IT!!!" he screamed punching the ground. "I was supposed to save you, but I couldn't do even that!!"

"…Naruto, you did save me… You saved me from the darkness… You'll make a great Hokage… thank you… for everything…" finished Sasuke with a genuine smile, closing his eyes in peace.

"SASUKEEEEE!!!"

**TBU( to be updated) leave a review at the end…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto… **

**Time for the surprise…**

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks_**'**

"dialog"**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Trail and error **

Weightless, dark... that was what death was like for some. For most people, light and warmth usually was what awaited them. For sinner and the damned, it was usually fear and horror…. But never this…

'…where… am… I?' wondered Sasuke. To his surprise, he didn't move his mouth but his thoughts sounded like his voice, almost like he had actually said those words.

'Ahh… I remember now…… I died.' He tried to look around, tried to find something that wasn't dark but he could find nothing. 'I guess… I shouldn't have… expected better…' he thought. This was not Heaven... being all alone again, was not unknown to him, but he realized that soon it would become his Hell.

Sasuke let himself go, he tried to move his arms or legs and though the sensation was there, he didn't feel anything. He tried to do some handsigns but he felt no chakra at all. There was no mistaking it, nothing could be done…

A cold silence filled his being and ears, there was no sound, not even the ringing in ears when one focuses all his might. He couldn't even hear his own heartbeat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**"Moving, will only make it harder!!"**

The voice of a woman sounded all through his being, it felt calm yet somewhat happy. It was like a cheerful woman, yet it demanded respect.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!?" screamed Sasuke feeling the voice so far away.

"**I'm sure you can guess that by yourself… Sasuke Uchiha." **

'K-kami-sama!!?' Sasuke responded with a quivering voice that felt out of place coming from him.

"**That's right… Do you know what is happening to you, Sasuke?" **

'… I died. So this must be Hell.'

"_**Heh, not yet, but you're getting there…"**_ boomed another voice for the two, this one was more masculine but at the same time it felt like a mixture of other sounds like quirks since his voice kept going from high pitch, to low.

'… Who are you?!' for the second time Sasuke felt distress in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

"_**You'll know me as Shinigami, hehehe."**_ Resonded the god with a chuckle.

'Sh-Shinigami!?' returned the teen with surprise.

"**Alright, enough with the introductions. Let's get this trial started…" **said Kami, and in a flash, a soft while light appeared with a woman being the center with white long hair in a kimono, in another second, another more transparent being appeared. This person had white spiky hair that went everywhere, with purplish skin, as tall as 4 meters, with claws and sharp teeth and red horns on either side of his head.

'Trial?'

"_**Yes, you see we have a dilemma…" **_responded the Shinigami as a matter of fact tone.

'Dilemma? What do you mean?'

"**Yes, you see when a person dies, usually we already know where that person goes, it's like accumulating enough points to reach that place." **Kami responded.

"…_**Yet you are a very different case, your points were… inconclusive… and our judgment has yet to be made. " **_finished the Shinigami.

Sasuke absorbed all the information and the next question was espected…' why?'

"… **You see a person is in control of his destiny and while they can't change the past, they can change the future and how they perceive the past. You, Sasuke, have been through a rough past…"**

Sasuke lowered his face, remembering all that ended with him brought here to this Purgatory. **'…'**

"**As a child, your clan wanted a war, and for the sake of most, they were killed off leaving you alone, and confused. In your teen years, you were controlled by two manipulative people that used your own confusion and uncertainties against you. But you ended up betraying both and injuring a lot of people…" **Kami decided to stop here.

"…"

"_**So here comes the dilemma, what to do with you? Most of your life, you have been through worse hardships than most and your actions are controversial. Though they hold the stain of selfishness about them, they hold a certain righteous act to them…"**_finished the Shinigami.

'…' Sasuke listened intently, it truly felt awkward to be put in such a situation.

Kami decided to finish **"So you see what the problem is. We brought you here to listen to your opinion and deny or admit your actions. I should warn you, Shinigami has his eyes on you, for some reason, he has a liking to Uchiha…" **

"_**Hehehe…" **_responded the Shinigami with a chuckle.

Sasuke now really felt a shiver go down his spine; it felt like he was fucked.

"**Sasuke, I look in your life right now, and I find something that I find strange… or more like something, I don't find altogether…" **said Kami catching the man's attention.

"…What is it?"

"**What I don't find, is…love. I find a lot of things, but not love…" **

It was confusing, why should love matter?

"**Love is a powerful element; it can save people or destroy them… for you I don't know… what do you think?" **asked Kami for the first time.

"… " Sasuke was really at a loss of words, he really didn't know how to answer that question. "… how should I know?"

"**Exactly… Sasuke, I am going to offer you one last chance at saving your soul…" **finished the deity.

"One more chance?" he repeated. "How is that?"

"**I am going to return you to the world of the living. You have 1 year to find true love, someone that will love you for what you truly are, then you will be saved…" **returned Kami.

Sasuke, felt shocked and uneasy, there was no way it was going to be this simple.

"**However, I present you with a choice… do you want to go or not? If you don't, then you can wait here and maybe one day, we can reach a decision, it could take a long time… If you do accept and fail or die before you find love, then you will be devoured by Shinigami and face an even worse hell…" **

'…' Sasuke was left speechless for the third time in a row. This was impossible to choose from, trade on hell for another? And 'love'? Even the word seamed out of character of Sasuke even thinking about it…

"_**Huh, you should just give in… I see how this will go a thousand times. You will fail…"**_ responded the Shinigami looking at the confused look on the teen.

"… I accept, I will find one woman that will love me…" returned Sasuke confidently.

'_**Heh, sucker…'**_

"**Very well, I will contact you later with the details. Now go…" **

As soon as those words left her mouth, Sasuke started feeling a pull of his body, and soon a sense of itchiness and shudder went through his body.

After the feeling was gone, Sasuke tried to open his eyes, it was hard to open them but he did and was almost blinded by the light… it felt so new to him that he had to cover his eyes. "Aghh…" he felt a stiffness in his body. Sounds started to be heard like bird songs and water splashing.

Finally after his eyes adjusted he opened his eyes and was astonished. He was back on Earth, he was in a forest, near a waterfall and it was close to sunset. "…where… am I?" he wondered. Then the memories of the talk and Purgatory overwhelmed him. It felt so different, like a dream but the fact that he woke up here, in this forest without even knowing how he got here was proof that something like that had happened.

He tried to straighten himself up, flexing his arms and legs, until they could move freely. He was dressed in a pair of sandals, black pants and blue shirt. Finally able to move he approached the water to see himself.

"Still there…" he said looking at the same face… a sense of relief overwhelmed him.

He stripped of his clothes and bathed in the water, he let his thoughts thinking about what he should do now. 'I wonder, where am I? and what could have changed?'

Making his decision, he opted to return to Konoha the next day. Getting out of the water, he dried himself and found a comfortable cave behind the water that could assure his safety and it was pretty warm.

It didn't take long before he feel in sleep, everything was already overwhelming so now he decided to just accept blissful sleep.

Meanwhile, in Purgatory, two certain deities were watching him since the moment he awoke.

"_**Heh, I don't like it. I wish to lodge a complaint…"**_ said the Shinigami.

"**You don't like my offer? I thought it would please you…" **answered Kami.

"_**It's not the consequences that I don't like… it's the circumstances…"**_

"**Please specify."**

"_**I walk to world everyday, seen everything. I know how this turns out… He's going to go back, he's not going to care much about it and when he does, he'll find an easy, naïve girl, and act cool and catch her eye. It happens all the time. He's got a face of an idol, the body to kill for. You screwed up…" **_said the Shinigami in disappointment.

"**You have a point, but I already that into account… hehehe" **laughed the voice of Kami, making the Shinigami smirk and laugh, he knew that something good was coming.

"Ugh!" Sasuke stirred in bed, it felt like his body was on fire. He tossed back and fourth blaming the water.

Soon it became mourning, and he felt slightly better. Getting up he felt a sense of nausea as he got up.

"Ugh…" his voice sounded different but he blamed it on the wake up. His chest felt a little stiffening. Even the hair felt a little different, but he blamed it on the water and humidity. Getting up he went for the waterfall to wash his face but what stared him back, he definitely didn't expect.

"W-Wha? HUH!!" even his voice felt different again. He started to feel dizzy and held his head up only to feel flat long hair on his head.

He ran to the water again to check it out and nothing changed. In fact his face looked slightly like his mother's when she was a teen. He looked at the chest and saw it had expended. He put his hands in a flash on them and felt too soft, round, mounds at were a little to big for his hands to fit.

Now he was getting redder on the face, and more confused by the second. "D-don't tell me…" he managed to blurt out before placing his hands in his pants searching for something pretty personal to a male. "I…I-I-It's… gone. WHAT THE HELL!?!!"

"_**Oh... classic… never saw that coming. HEhehe HAHAHAHA" **_laughed the Shinigami for over 5 minutes with Kami smirking happily and laughing softly with him.

Sasuke Uchiha was going to have interesting year…

**Well here it is, SURPRISE!! Sasuke has became a girl, a hot girl, slender with C-cup breasts, long hair over her shoulders… Hope you liked it… I'll update soon but if I get more reviews, I'll update sooner… **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto… **

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks_**'**

"dialog"**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Rules **

"UAAghhh!! Huh, huh, huh…" Sasuke bolted out of his makeshift bed like a madman sweating from the shock. The dream he just had felt so real… He ran at the lake to check still remembering the dreaded dream. He looked into his reflection but didn't see any significant change. He breathed a sigh of relief 'what nonsense, like that could…' he didn't have time to finish as he noticed a certain lack of feeling between his legs. His eyes widened, he moved his hand there and searched. "N-not there… it's g-g-gone…" he said shocked at the lack of his manhood. He bit his lip to the point where it drew blood but he wasn't waking up, and it wasn't a Genjutsu.

"_**What's the matter? Missing something? Hehehe…"**_ asked the amused voice of the Shinigami.

Sasuke jolted and started looking around "… where are you? You bastard!" Sasuke called in a voice that sounded like his but felt a little different.

"_**Pssst, over here…"**_ said the voice.

Sasuke turned around fast and started at the pond, he then made out the reflection of the Shinigami in the water.

"_**Is that any way to show respect to the one that has your life in the balance?" **_asked the amused voice of Death itself.

"Balance, my ass! You did this to me, you bastard!" returned the Uchiha feeling the shock overwhelm reason.

"_**Oh, you don't have to give me all the credit…" **_

"…You mean…?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"**That's right." **The Angelic voice of Kami returned and it manifested itself in the moonlight reflecting off the water. **"We agreed to this…"**

"what?**" **he asked shocked, he was actually hoping for some support from her but it looks like his hopes were to high.

"**We came to the conclusion that leaving you walking around in the world would be too easy. So you will be going as one of the women. This is so you could be able to understand them better. "**

"Are you kidding me!? How am I supposed to find someone that loves Sasuke Uchiha like this?"

"**You'd be surprised what easy conversation can accomplish. And keep in mind that Sasuke Uchiha is officially dead, you are now 3 years into the future and can no longer use that identity, which takes us to some three very important rules…" **finished the voice of Kami.

"Rules?" asked Sasuke.

"_**Of course, you didn't think we'd just leave anyone walk away without some insurance…"**_added the Shinigami smiling evilly.

"What are these rules?"

"**Number one, you are not to openly reveal your identity to anyone. Sasuke Uchiha is dead, leave him behind…" **

"_**Rule 2, you are not to openly interfere in the affairs that have nothing to do with you. That means that you can't get involved in anything too large-scale like countries or ninja villages." **_

"…" Sasuke nodded, he didn't like it but he couldn't exactly talk back to them.

"**And last, this body of yours is not like your original body. It doesn't have any traces of Uchiha in it, so no one can prove scientifically that you are Uchiha. Therefore from now on you'll act like a girl and smile to everyone you meet, go shopping and bake sweets…" **

"…" Sasuke's only response were eyes as big as plates and his mouth hitting the floor…

Shinigami and Kami waited for his answer, but the Shinigami couldn't hold it in anymore. _**"……… BWAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAA… AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAHHH… I-I think I'm going to die laughing… BWAHAHAHAHA… that was the best joke of all… aw my stomach… good one Kami-sama."**_

Sasuke looked stupefied at the two deities, he turned to Kami, who was holding a hand over her face but could hear the laughter very clear in her voice. He just realized he'd been had…

"…**Oh my, oh my, I can't believe he fell for it…"**

"hmph…"

"_**Aww, I think she's pouting…" **_

"**Okay that's enough, Shinigami-sama. Now, what I said earlier was true, no one will recognize you by your looks alone, also this body is pretty new, so some changes may occur… maybe." **

"So, I can't revel my identity and I can't get involved. But what if I do…"

"_**If you do get involved, then you will be punished…"**_

"…how?"

"_**You don't want to know. The only thing you need to know is by the end of it, no one will recognize you…"**_ finished the Shinigami threateningly.

"**It's time for us to go… you have a long road ahead of you. Remember, you have one year…" **she finished as the deities slowly faded away. **"By the way, Happy Birthday…"**

Sasuke turned to his makeshift camp and started to gather his things. He knew where he had to go, Konoha, it was a long road ahead.

During that time, he/she wondered about the full picture for a change. Three years, it was much, how much could have changed in that time.

Then her thoughts went to Team Taka. He didn't know what happened to them, Karin and Suigetsu were probably the same, and Jugo, well that guy was probably still getting over his blood lust anger. Then she thought of team, imagining Kakashi reading his book and Sakura and… Naruto.

Sakura, how she always used to follow him around. But last time he saw her, she was a caring doctor that helped people whenever she could.

And Naruto, that knuckle-head that was really loud and arrogant, booming with confidence and pride, although the last time they fought, Naruto showed a natural refined talent. Only he could stand up the unbeatable power of the Mangekyo Sharingan. And when they fought Madara, Naruto showed strategic thinking that at one time seamed far beyond himself. Naruto, the one that never gave up, the one that valued friendship more then honor or his own being. Thinking about them brought a smile on her face. She felt nostalgic for a moment, like a part of his being was reaching out to that dream and trying to hold on a bit longer. Yes, the road suddenly felt much more easy to walk now.

Two days later, Sasuke was in front of Konoha, she concocted a pretty good alibi.

"Hey you, you must give your name before you enter…" said one of the gate guards.

"My name… my name is… "

**That's it for now, I know it was short but I have limited time… I haven't chosen a name yet…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto…**

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks_**'**

"dialog"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the new**

* * *

"My name is Motoko Kusanagi. " She didn't know how she thought up that name, Sasuke of thinking of his mom and it just came out and Kusanagi because it was the name of his swoard.

The ninja at the gate noted it on a piece of paper.

"What is your business in Konoha?" he asked.

"I'm a trained in the ninja arts that is looking for job." She answered. It was a pretty lame excuse but she couldn't say that she was once a ninja otherwise more questions would arise.

"Really?" he asked looking her over. She didn't look it. "We had many of those during the war. Go right in. A ninja will lead you to the Hokage for a debriefing."

A ninja stepped forward and offered the path she knew.

But she was sadly wrong because Konoha had been completely rebuilt.

She guessed that after the Pein fight, they rebuilt it to make it more secure and efficient.

The guard led her some streets where she saw children playing ninja and shinobi jumping or walking around going down their separate business.

She looked at the monument and saw five heads. Biggest surprise was Tsunade's head of course.

As she kept looking she didn't notice someone run past her and hit her in the shoulder almost knocking them down.

"Oii! Watch where you're goin!" she called back.

He on the other hand didn't turn around to look and all she saw was an orange coat with black flames at the bottom as he rounded a corner.

It didn't take long and she soon found herself being taken to a building that looked a little different from the Kage building she remembered. It must have been rebuilt better and stronger. Her ninja training told her that she was being watched. Obviously, more secure measures were taken. She heard the war was over but protection was always a must.

"We're going to see the Hokage." Said the ninja. "But since we don't have an appointment, we might have to wait."

"Hm…" she grunted as she was led to the door.

The ninja talked to the assistant and Sasuke got a look at her, she had black hair that went to her shoulders. Shizune, she remembers. Not exactly how he remembered her, years must have taken its effect on her.

"Shizune-san said that Hokage-sama has time now. She can see us." As they went in. Sasuke got a look at the Hokage, she looked different from what she remembered her. She looked physically the same but her hair was longer all and left free flowing down her back.

"So what do we have here?" asked Tsunade giving her a quizzing look.

Sasuke bowed out of common courtesy, and spoke. "Good day. Sorry to intrude, my name is Makoto Kusanagi. I would like to be allowed to join Konoha's ninja ranks."

"You want to join our ranks?" Tsunade asked interested. "Do you have any ninja training? Are you a rogue from some other village?" she asked.

"I have some basic ninja training. I came from a family of ninja but not from a village. I was taught by my parents." Sasuke had prepared for these questions.

"And why do you want to join Konoha? Why not stay with your family?" asked the Hokage.

Sasuke closed her eyes and thought of the answer carefully. "My family was…"

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU spoke entering through the window. "Sorry to disturb."

"What is it?" asked the Hokage.

"The Arbiter has returned. He is he currently in Konoha, he had arrived about half an hour ago." Said the ANBU.

"Uh…" The rooms occupants grunted simultaneously, except for Sasuke, she didn't know who they were talking about.

"That's good news. So where is he? Why hasn't he reported in?" asked Tsunade relieved.

"Uh… he went to his home, he said he didn't feel like coming… in his own words 'report the old news'." She said.

"Nani?" Tsunade's voice started to get angry as she got out of her seat and pointed at the ANBU. "Go back and tell that knucklehead if he doesn't move his ass to report in 5 minutes, I'm going to break rocks with his head!" she said as the ANBU swallowed hard.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. This was getting kind of… familiar.

"_You don't have to be so stingy." _Said a voice coming from the other side of the door before it opened.

At the door stood a young man, tall and slim dressed in a pair of blue baggy pants and orange and black shirt over it. He had vibrant blond hair and blue eyes. A headband on his head with the sign of a spiral pattern on it.

'Naruto.' Thought Sasuke recognizing him.

* * *

**That's it for now, I know it was short but I have limited time… I haven't chosen a name yet…**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto…**

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks_**'**

"dialog"**  
-**

**I don't own Naruto manga or anime. Just these stories. Enjoy a funny, interesting, slightly disturbing story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

* * *

A moment of shock went over the occupants of the room as Naruto walking in, hands in his pockets.

"Finally, I was just about to call the ANBU to drag you here." Spoke Tsunade with a annoyed sigh.

"Rhahahight!" laughed Naruto as he entered and relaxed on a couch in the office with both legs spread over the sides. "New recruits could use some survival training." He then gave a look at the occupants of the room. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"Don't just slack off like an idiot, baka! Where are the manners and respect I punched into your head?"Tsuande shouted from her table.

"What? Mission's over, I can finally chill now." He returned stretching his arms.

"Ugh, idiot." Tsunade sighed palming her face, Naruto was really lacking dignity and the appropriate manners for someone in his position. "This girl has come to the village to get hired as our ninja, I was just about to go over her case, maybe you'd like to get a look into… Eh? What are you doing?" shouted back Tsunade.

Naruto had turned around in the couch so that he wouldn't face the room. "Seeing how this has nothing to do with me and I just came back, I'm going to take a nap for a while, so… wake me up after you're done." Spoke Naruto moving his hands around.

"This is NOT a sleeping room. Oi!"

No response, Naruto was out like a light.

Tsunade sighed, frustrated and embarrassed while the other chuunin smirked, this was nothing new to them. Naruto seemed to always do the most outrageous stunts when not on missions, sleeping in the Hokage office was like a walk in the park.

"What should we do, Hokage-sama?" asked a chuunin.

"(sigh) Whatever, just leave him there. I'll deal with him later. Now, back to you. What did you say you were? A missing ninja?" she asked.

Motoko turned to the Hokage. "No, I'm a ninja who was trained by my family. And I want to join Konoha's ninja ranks."

"I see. Have you ever worked in the service of other ninja villages?" she asked.

"No." she returned.

"Have you ever been on ninja missions?"

"Only on some very insignificant ones."

"Do you have any papers or proper documentation?"

Motoko quirked an eyebrow at this. "No, I don't, should I?"

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, you should. This is the new system. We don't just sign anyone that comes into our doors as ninja anymore. We need documentation and identification papers to enroll our ninja, it's part of the ninja peace treaty with the other 5 great nations. I thought this was old news already."

"I didn't know that…" returned Motoko with her head cast down slightly.

"That's too bad. Go back home, bring your family's consent, any identification papers your family might have as well as your own. Then we'll see." Returned Tsunade.

"I… I can't do that…" returned Makoto saddened . "All my family is… dead."

The others in the room cringed at this piece of information.

"That's… unfortunate… Do you have a home or anyone who can house you?" asked the Hokage.

Motoko shook her head. "No, this is why I want to be a ninja, I want to earn my own living."

Tsunade sighed. "I understand your situation… but you must also understand mine, I can't just accept you into our ranks because you have it rougher then others."

"Why? Can't you just make some new documentation for me, and solve with this?" asked Makoto in frustration.

"No, I can't. This is not a matter of personal reasons, as the Hokage, I have to stick to the protocol established. Otherwise…" she then turned to give Naruto a glance. "Everything we've sacrificed would be in vain…" she finished silently.

Motoko followed Tsunade's glance to Naruto and sighed lowering her head slightly. "I see… "

Tsunade turned her gaze on Motoko. "That's how it is… "

"What then? So what do I have to do?" asked the former Uchiha fixing on Tsunade with a serious look.

"Well, you can either leave now… "

"No!..." she answered in haste. "I don't have anywhere to go… anything else?"

"You could wait here for a few weeks until we can do a check-up, background search here in Konoha and the other five nations. It's going to take a while…" answered the Hokage very professionally.

"What do I do until then? Where will I live?" asked Motoko.

"You can't leave the village under any circumstances, you are recommended to stay indoors, you must report to Konoha Police department every day with a reliable witness, and if you choose to walk around Konoha and do any mundane tasks like shopping or eating, you must do so with an escort."

Motoko quirked an eyebrow curiously. '_Konoha Police department? I thought that was closed off years ago… _' "What about a place to live and what will I do for money?"

"I'm afraid that's up to you. I can give you a decent one room apartment for a few days and a futon, also an escort will be watching from afar. As for money, you're going to find some civilian work, maybe in supermarket or cleaning…"

"When you say 'escort' you actually mean 'jailor, don't you? as in, I'll have to live with that person until my papers come in. "returned Motoko rationally.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes a little. "More or less. That's how it is. If there was any other way…"

"Mhy dohnt ih thkh herh?" said a muffled voice in the background.

The people in the room looked around curiously. "What was that?" wondered a chuunin.

The couch suddenly shifted. Until a sleepy Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Whhaaa, I said, why don't I take her with me?" clarified the blond.

The others all gave surprised questioning looks. Motoko being one of the most.

"I won't allow that, Naruto, and you know it!" said Tsunade irritated.

Naruto sighed getting off the couch. "Why?"

"You know very well why. You have more priority here than even me. I can't allow you to take every stray you find with a sob story and take it into your house!" returned Tsunade undeterred.

'_Stray?_' wondered Motoko with a very small glare to the Hokage.

"Ahahaha, you worry too much, Tsuande-chan." Grinned Naruto getting a glare from Tsunade.

"Don't call me that, you dofus. I'm still the boss of you!"

"Would you prefer I call you 'baa-chan', again?" laughed Naruto softly.

"Huh, you are such a pain in the ass." Chuckled Tsunade with an annoyed look.

"I love you too, Tsunade-chan." Returned Naruto with a big grin.

The chuunin had some really surprised looks, they were expecting Tsunade to get off her chair and clobber Naruto in the next week for his lack of respect. Naruto's lack of common sense really was to be feared, the fact that the guy liked to play things this close to the chest, was an understatement.

"Why do you even want her? I can assign some genin to handle any task you need." Asked the Hokage.

"Genin? You mean those gakis that keep annoying me to train them or teach them some new jutsu. No thank you, I have enough of that from Konohamaru and Hanabi." Returned the blond.

"If I recall correctly, I remember a young, rude, disrespectful, stupidly beyond annoying orange genin that used to follow his elders around to learn some 'super cool new jutsu'." Returned Tsunade with a smirk of her own and an amused quirked eyebrow staring at Naruto.

"Hehe." Laughed Naruto embarrassedly. "Touché. But to answer your question, it fits everyone's needs, I need a new housekeeper to do some cleaning and stuff, you need a ninja with free time, that I happen to have right now, and I'm bored."

"But still…"

"Also…" Naruto walked softly in front of Motoko staring in her eyes, almost studding her.

"W-what is it?" asked Motoko narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked with a serious expression. He then appeared in a flash in front of her wrapping his arms around her bear hug (that to her slender form, Naruto really was like a bear). "Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen? She's so small and soft, and smells really nice. You just want to take her home and… "He answered moving his hands up her back and butt and rubbing his cheek on her hair like some kind of crazy stray cat.

The others in the room looked at this with a mix of shocked and awkward as Naruto was literally clinging to this girl like glue, in a very… unprofessional way.

"Uhaaaa!" Motoko's mind finally clicked back together as she used her hands to try to detach the annoying crazy pervert off of her. "Let me go, you baka! Get away, I say! Get off!" she finally had enough of kicked him in the groin with her knee.

"Ughhhaa!" let out the blond falling to the floor like a sack of potates. The other men in the room cringed and unconsciously covered themselves.

Tsunade chuckled followed by a loud laugh. "Ahahaha! That's what you get for being a pervert." She recovered and turned to the 'victim' or was it the assailant? "So, Motoko-san, what do you think? Do you want to go with this idiot?"

"No way! Who would want to go with this creepy pervert?" she returned.

"Well, that's true. He does have his quirks, but he's a good person. So it's either him or other ninja. Pick your poison." Said Tsunade.

Motoko/Sasuke gave an annoyed look, unknowingly producing a small, barely significant embarrassed blush at Naruto still laying painfully on the ground. 'Still the same pervert!' she thought. She sighed and turned to the Hokage. "I'll take him. Better than nothing, I suppose." She didn't know why she choose Naruto, maybe out of sympathy, or because she knew him or curiosity, or worry, even a whim, or maybe all of the above, it just felt good to see that not everything had changed. And Naruto being the hero of Konoha allowed her some benefits to know him, as well.

She then lowered herself to his level to grab his ear and pull him to face her. "But if you touch me like that again, I'm going to beat you senseless! Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it…" returned the blond.

"Okay, then it's settled. Naruto will show you the house, you'll be living there for the time being. I expect you tomorrow to be at Konoha Police department with him. Now, I need to have a debriefing with him alone. SO can you wait outside?" asked Tsunade stepping out of her desk to escort Motoko out.

"Okay,… um… thank you." Returned Sasuke/Motoko not sure how to respond. Courtesy was never one of her strong points.

"See you tomorrow." As the Hokage closed the door she went through a set of handseals and several seals in the office became visible. "Privacy seal, successful."

"T-Tsunade-chan, help. I think I'm broken as a man… ugh, I'll be an outcast to all men in the world… I'll never feel the special love of a woman again… ugh, you'll never have little Naruto's running around, sitting on your lap or gluing your paperwork in one big chunk… Oh wow is me!..." said the blond with a dramatic pause.

Tsunade crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and actually chuckled at the last one. "Cut the bullshit, Naruto. I swear, any more and I might write a recommendation to star with Koyuki Kazahana in her next movie." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"Hehe, nothing get's past you, Tsunade-chan." Naruto laughed a little before jumping back to his feet. "I can't believe she's staring in the 4th movie, and it's actually based on **my** book. Heh, how life surprises you." He smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Yes, and she's really been asking to see you. But enough about that, how did your mission go?" asked Tsunade facing him.

"Weeell…" he smirked as he rested his head on her lap getting a dirty look from her. "Nothing much, success, we managed to settle a trading route that passes through Lightning, Fire and Rock, the old traders are really greedy cheapskates. Bastards wanted to choose the shortest route, a straight line. How is economy going to benefit everyone if you choose to do the simplest, cheapest stuff?"

"Now you know why some wars start. So everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's good… Do you have something for a headache, though?" he asked looking at her.

Tsunade lifted his forehead protector and placed a slightly green glowing cold hand on his hot forehead. "How's that?"

"Ahh, that's just perfect." He sighed as he opened one eye to look at her. "Alright, ask away. I know you want to, I can see it on your face."

"Why did you ask to stay with that girl?" she asked curious.

"To tell you the truth… I'm not sure… she kind of reminds me of me when I was a kid and I had to move in an apartment alone with someone watching me day and night. And noone helping me out… well except for old man Sandaime." He answered.

"What about Rin? How do you think she'll react?" asked the Hokage.

"Rin's been around enough people to take care of her to not have a problem with it. Besides, I'm not going to lose her out of my sight." Answered the blond.

"If you say so… so what do you know?" she asked getting more serious.

"Well, she's not carrying any hidden weapons, as far as I can tell. Her chakra is pretty normal, chuunin level at the most. And she was telling the truth that she's not from the other villages but lied about being a missing ninja. I don't sense any real killing intent when I got her mad, so if she has a target it's got nothing to do with me… "

"Don't underestimate women, Naruto. I almost killed Jiraiya when he saw me naked. She might be a very good liar trying to get close to you."

"Maybe, she can try but if she does, I'll end her life before she can hurt anyone…"

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

Sasuke/Motoko's been waiting outside for a while wondering what the hell just happened.

For one, Naruto had become a complete pervert. And now they were going to share a home together, how the hell did that happen? _'I swear, if he tries any perverted stuff on me, I'm going to clobber him into rocks._' She spoke as she opened her eyes and saw Naruto right in front of her. "Wha-?"

"(stare) Hey, were you by chance having naughty thoughts about me?" he asked with a grin.

Motoko actually blushed at that before turning into a 'you're-dead' look. "DROP DEAD! BAKA! Hentai! PERVERT! DIE!"

"WUAAHHAAAA!"

Tsunade opened her window to look down at the chaos below specifically Naruto getting pounded and chanced by a angry young woman. "This is going to be fun to watch… Hm, wonder where the old man left his crystal ball?"

* * *

**This was something I wanted to update for a while, I'm also working on my other stories so don't worry about it. **


End file.
